Avoiding your Mate
by The Angels Death
Summary: Oliver had been head over heels for the young seeker but when his first true love found his mate everything crumbled around him. He didn't know anything about this mysterious mate of his seekers only three people did, what will Oliver do when his whole world seemed to do a hundred eighty?
1. Wonders of a Soul Mate

**Avoiding your Mate**

**Chapter 1**

~~~~~~~~Quidditch Pitch~~~~~~~~

Oliver Wood keeper and captain of the quidditch team stared at the ethereal being zipping around above him on his broomstick. Ever since he had lain his eyes on the beautiful first year at the sorting Oliver knew he wanted this boy for himself. No one had ever been able to question his sexual feelings but this young boy seemed to make him question them every time he saw him be it as they were eating, in the hallways, even when he was just minding his own business in the Gryffindor common room.

It had been three years since he had first met the boy and each day he seemed to fall even harder but his attempts to garner the boys interest just seemed to be turned a blind eye, Oliver sighed and scraped a palm down his face. Just then the rest of the quidditch team came out and gave him sympathetic looks, they had found out about his attraction to their new team member when they saw him openly staring at the boy as he was getting changed and the growing tent forming in his pants.

Fred and George came over and clapped him on the back, "You'll get him mate. Harry's just a little oblivious when it comes to attraction."

"How can you know that? It's been three bloody years and he still hasn't talked to me unless it's about quidditch or the team! I don't even know if he's gay," Oliver sighed.

"Well all you can do is try your hardest, maybe change your tactics on how to get him. Oh and just a warning you better not just want him for a quick shag if you break his heart we will be after you like mad bulls. Harry's our lil bro and no one hurts him," warned Fred and George.

Wood just nodded his head and stared up at the seeker with want shining in his brown eyes. Snapping out of his daze Oliver mounted his broom and called the team to him in a split second the whole team was zooming up, or in Harry's case down, towards him.

"Right as this is my final year here at Hogwarts I want it to be a good one, Gryffindor will win the quidditch house cup no matter what. We have a great team and the most awesome seeker ever so we can't lose!" Oliver noted that Harry seemed to blush at the praise and inwardly smirked, "I want you training your hardest at each training session we have and these will become more frequent, I want to see everyone down at the pitch every other week each evening at half six sharp on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and each morning every week that we do not train in the evenings five sharp on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday."

The whole team groaned at the new training schedule they already had the toughest training schedule out of the four houses but this was taking it to a new level.

"Tonight I want the chasers shooting against me, George hitting a bludger at us while Fred is hitting them away and Harry I want you searching for the snitch, try and catch as fast as you can," barked Oliver.

It was five minutes into the training session that Harry saw a glimmer of gold, leaning forwards he pelted after the snitch as it zipped through the air. Up, down, left, right Harry was led on a wild goose chase, he barely registered where he was going as his mind as set on one thing and one thing only getting the snitch.

Oliver had been constantly saving the attempts to score with the quaffle with his eyes on the quaffle and on his team mates to check on how they were performing. Fred had been saving all of them from the bludger that George was charging them with, his eyes were at that point on Harry's still form hovering above everyone else then suddenly the seeker was off pelting right across to the other side of the field. Wood stilled as he saw his seeker shooting off in different directions, it wasn't long till the rest of his team had noticed his lack of awareness and turned to face where he was looking, they all watched as Harry zipped around chasing after something invisible to their eyes. Then it all happened in slow motion Harry was heading straight towards them his mind set on catching the snitch. He bolted past all of his team mates and then just as he came up to Wood the snitch stopped, hovering next to the goal post just behind the team captain. Slowing down just a fraction Harry shot past Oliver but as he did do their shoulders brushed just a bit and something akin to an electric current shot through the young seeker like an alerting beacon. Suddenly Harry stilled looking at Wood with wide eyes and then he was gone.

Harry felt the current pass through him and he stilled he knew what it was it was like fireworks had gone off inside of him and his soul sung in rejoice but he crushed that with all of his will power, looking back with wide emerald eyes Harry came face to face with the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Then in an instant he had shot away, nimbly landing on the ground Harry glided through the door to the changing rooms, on the way to where he kept his school robes Harry threw off his quidditch robes and shirt leaving him just in his pants before those were soon gone, in a flash his Hogwarts school robes were on and then he was off up to the looming castle known as Hogwarts, leaving behind a very bewildered Gryffindor quidditch team.

Oliver stared at the retreating form of the team's seeker with bewilderment. Turning around he saw the rest of his team also staring at Harry in surprise.

"Well... I guess Harry has come into his heritage, George," Fred whispered loudly.

"Yup I think Wood might want to check up on him," George stage whispered.

"What are you two prattling on about?!" Alicia cried out throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well our dear Alicia..."

"We are talking about..."

"Harry's heritage..."

"He isn't your normal wizard..."

"He's half veela..."

"That is right my dear brother..."

"And now our dear Harrikins..."

"Has got his mate!" Fred and George both finished off.

"What?" Alicia asked even more confused.

Oliver who had got the gist of it stared at the two twins opening and closing his mouth in a very fish like way, "You mean to tell me that our seeker, a boy who I've loved since I first laid my eyes on him has got a bloody mate and we don't know who the heck it is!" roared the far from amused quidditch captain.

Fred and George scratched the head and managed a sheepish look, "Uh well... yeah."

Livid Oliver swung around on his broom and shot to the ground throwing open the door to the changing rooms he stormed inside and then as what the twins had said hit him full force he collapsed to the ground and stared blankly at the wall a strangled sob clawing from his throat.

Wide eyed the rest of the quidditch team stared at their normally cool and strict captain now broken and sobbing quietly. They knew he loved the young seeker but thought it was just a school crush that he would get over, they didn't think it was an unconditional love but what they were hearing and seeing said that it was.

"Well... I don't think Gryffindor will do well in our next match," George joked meekly.

"Shut up, have you seen our captain? He's bloody crying! Have you ever seen Oliver Wood crying? Because I haven't and I doubt anyone has! He's fucking crying because the boy he loves has a mate and he doesn't know who it is! It could be a Slytherin or a baby for all we know!" Kate shouted.

Suddenly Fred and George felt bad for keeping the information as to who Harry's soul mate was a secret.

~~~~~~~Back to Harry Hogwarts Castle~~~~~~~~

Harry slumped down against the cool marble wall his head rolling back and resting against the white rock, he had found out about his creature heritage last year when he had faced the Basilisk he had known he would find a mate... but this, this was something he could never have imagined. He had thought he would settle down with a nice girl, have kids and grow older and older (possibly) until he died be it against Voldemort or any other way.

It had been drummed into his head by the Dursleys' that being gay was wrong, it was abnormal. And he had always been straight so why was his mate a boy one he could barely call a friend as well he didn't know much about the guy. At least it wasn't Malfoy or any other Slytherin for that matter Harry's brain supplied. Groaning at the mental image Harry stood and fluidly moved around the castle, sticking to the shadows, until he came to the entrance hall. Large polished oak doors loomed up before him and Harry slipped his wand into his hand, he had mastered the patronus charm so he could stand his own against the dementors. Slipping out of the barely open doors Harry spied the lights still on in the quidditch pitch, sighing he skirted around it until he came to the Black Lake, plopping down the boy-who-lived rested against a boulder underneath a canopy of trees. He saw one of the squid's tentacle shot out and wrap around something invisible before slinking back into the world of the unknown with the unlucky creature that was its prey.

Closing his eyes Harry lay down on the cool lushes grass and then he was slipping into the land of dreams.

**Hope the first chapter was okay. I have been reading about this pairing and wanted to give one a shot. Unless anyone hadn't gathered Harry isn't the scrawny boy from the cannon books as this is AU and he is half-veela Harry has entrancing beauty and you will learn more of his appearance in the next from chapters. I did have a mistake in here originally but I have edited it out thanks to a reviewer for pointing it out as well **


	2. So sorry

Due to some unforeseen circumstances I will be leaving fanfiction for a while. The most I will be able to do on it is read and review stories. I am terribly sorry for this and hope that when I start up my writing again that I will still have some readers,  
Death.


End file.
